Quicksilver Crisis
by Ryoken1
Summary: Rietro , wich turns into pointless fun , as Ryoken celebrates his 30 fic witha lot of pointless fu and mayhem!


X-men: Evolution : "Quicksilver Crisis!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own X-men: evolution , because if idid , ill be animating this instead of writing it as a fanfic!  
  
A/N: Okay , i`ve decided to add an Author`s note to my fics , and this is the first , I`ll start by giving thanks to a lot of people , but mainly , God of Death`s little Angel (one of my favorite reviewers),Red Witch (The best Brotherhood fics writer i know!),Phoenix Angel Suyari (Another of my favorite reviewers , and one hell of an author),Rionithis (Keep those Rietro coming!) ,Katzztar (Another fav reviewer), Miss Puar (She has some really funny fics) ,Linkin-spike ( another great reviewer), kittykat ( a really nice author and reviewer), and Yoda (the one that got me into fanfiction and evo , and started all this madness thanks a lot!).  
  
Well , this are just the people i could add , but i really would like to says thanks to everyone who has checked , helped me , or gave me advice in my fics , im really gratefull , love ya all!.  
  
This is my number 30 fic , and is a real landmark for me , hope you all enjoy it , thanks again!.  
  
Ryoken.  
  
(This takes place after "faster for you" , so its the second part of my Rogue/Pietro series!.  
  
Bayville High:  
  
Rogue was sited under a tree , reading her new vampire novel , when she saw the Brotherhood , who were siting at one of the outside tables.  
  
She started to remember how her life with those guys was , al the crazyness and pointless fun , Mystique`s nervous breakdown , the days when they all tried to make a total cleaning of the place , only to found out it was dirtier , the trips to the laundrymat , as their washing machine breaked every two months.  
  
She started to remember how Lance and Pietro fought all the time for the weirdest things , how Todd always tried to cheer her or anyone who wasnt feeling good , only to make either himself or both people more miserable.  
  
She started to remember how her life , althought not perfect , was always good and exciting with them....  
  
"Rogue , are you like , okay?"-Kitty`s voice startled the young girl, who snapped out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Yeah , ahm fine , just reading an stuff"-Rogue answered.  
  
"Looks more like doodling to me!"-Kity said , as she pointed at Rogue`s new book , wich was filled with doodles and sketchs , one of Pietro taking almost a full page.  
  
"Ahhh!"-Rogue screamed as she slammed the book down looking at her roomate , who was giggling.  
  
"Very funny"-Rogue said.  
  
"Dont you have a date with him tonight?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah , ahm not sure what he has planned , he said it was ah surprise"- Rogue answered.  
  
"Well , but you saw that time you went to the movies was fun , didnt you?- Kitty asked  
  
"Yeah , it was fun he didnt do anything stupid , but he was all nervous ahn jumpy"-Rogue said her eyes still fixed on the Brotherhood , who were disscusing together.  
  
With the exception of pietro , who was sitd in cahir , looking at....  
  
Her.  
  
Rogue sudenly jumped , realising Pietro was staring at her , a reaction that caused Pietro to slip and fall to the floor , his friends almost dying of laughing as they realised what had just happend.  
  
Rogue and Kitty left , talking together , Rogues heart beating twice faster than normal.  
  
At the Table:  
  
"Quickie , that was priceless , yo!"-Todd said.  
  
"Shut up"-Pietro mumbled as he got up , rubbing his back.  
  
"Whats the matter , lil`Roguey startled Pietro-chan?"-Tabitha said.  
  
"Well , i hope you all behave tonight!"-Pietro said , regaining his normal attitude.  
  
"Uh , why?"-Fred asked , puzled.  
  
"dont you remember? , Pietro is going to watch a video at the house with Rogue , complete with popcorn , pizza , hes even got three movies!"-Tabby said , teasing Pietro.  
  
"I couldnt choose!"-Pietro defended himself.  
  
"Well ,what you got , yo?"-Todd asked.  
  
" I rented "Dracula 2000" , "Interview with the vampire" , and "Sleepy Hollow"- Pietro said.  
  
"Uh , Chick movie night!"-Fred said , amuzed.  
  
"More make-out night!-Tabitha added.  
  
"It sounds more than huggy movie night!"-Todd added.  
  
"Shut up , all of you , i want you all out tonight!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"Ill be going to the movies with Kitty , so il be clear"-Lance said behind the newspaper he was reading , as he was obviously trying to find a movie that would keep him awake and make Kitty happy , with dissapointing results so far.  
  
"Me and Fred will go to the movies too! , "Attack of Frogzilla part X just opened!"-Todd said as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah , maybe we will get one of those Mega Shakes the food counter has!"- Fred eyes glowed with delight.  
  
"Uh , Tabby , what are you gonna do?"-Pietro asked , fear filling his voice.  
  
"Relax Pietro , im going to the movies too , im going to see "Wild Campus"!"-Tabby said.  
  
"thats funny , i overheard the blue freak saying he and that Amanda babe were goint ti se it tonig......Oh , i see"-Todd said as she realised the evil look in Tabby`s face.  
  
"If you wreck the place agin , bring some toilet paper , cause were almost out"-Lance said.  
  
"Thanks guys , i really apreciatte this"-Pietro said relaxing.  
  
Pietro just thought of how this one was seemed to be the best of his life , and smiled , sure that tonigh he and Rogue would be alone.  
  
That Nigt at the Brotherhood`s house:  
  
Rogue and Pietro were at the doorway , looking at each other.  
  
"Okay Pietro , whats the surprise?"-She asked.  
  
"Well , i rented some videos , so i was hopping we could watch one together , you know , alone and andisturbed"-Pietro said , trembling.  
  
"Piet ,that so sweet! , Ah love too!"-Rogue said as she hugged him..  
  
"Okay , lets go then!"-Pietro said , opening the door.  
  
The whole house was lighted by candles , as the lights were off , the whole place smelled like a new age shop , and it was really tidy.  
  
"Woww , Pietro , this loks so great!"-Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Well , i just thought you would like it"-Pietro aid , as they entered the kitchen , to grab a snack.  
  
Pietro and Rogue eated a pizza and ice cream , and then they went to atch the videos.  
  
They both sat down in the couch , watching the movie , eating popcorn together.  
  
Pietro putted his arm around her , while Rogue just laid her head aginst his chest.  
  
The whole night was a dream come true , as they werent being annoyed or disturbed , they were just there , together , in each other arms.  
  
"Should kiss her?"-Pietro thought , when he realised Rogue was sleeping in his lap.  
  
Pietro just smiled , and closed his eyes too.  
  
Both mutants falled asleep , together.....  
  
Meanwhile , at the Institute:  
  
The mansionwas a nuthouse , as the brotherhood had attacked the place hours ago...  
  
"Toad! You slimed my hair!"-Jean screamed.  
  
"Fred! , Get out of the fridge!"-Bobby screamed as he , Ray and Roberto tried to move Fred away , unsucessfully.  
  
"Tabitha! , Let go off my pants , Im wearing them!"-Scott screamed as Tabitha was ripping the pnats out of Scott.  
  
In the Stairs , Lance and Kitty were sitted together.....  
  
"Thanks for letting us in"-Lance whispered.  
  
"It was nothing , besides , someone had to stop Scott from ruining Rogue`s date with Pietro!"-Kitty responded.  
  
"Speaking of Scott , seems Tabby got his pants!"-Lance pointed out.  
  
"TABITHA!"-Scott screamed as he chased Tabby , Amara and Jubilee , as the girls found out that playing "pass the pants" was pretty funny , as Scott tried to catch them in his boxers.  
  
Todd and Jamie were playing a round of "Annoy Jean" , with Todd winning so far.  
  
"Im glad the Kids decided to help!"-Lance asked.  
  
"Actually , is because Pietro is washing and waxing the jet for them"- Kitty confessed.  
  
"Oh , well , wanna go?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah"-Kitty asked as they phased away , leaving the mansion.  
  
At the studio:  
  
"Ororo , why are we here when those punks are wrecking the living room?"- Logan asked.  
  
"They have to learn how to deal with this stuff , besides , if they do enough damage , i`ll be able to get the room redecorated!"-Storm responded.  
  
"Man , Chuck is gonna go nuts when he sees this!"-Logan said , looking at a monitor.  
  
"Well , that wil teach him to take my suggestions for the wall color next time!"-Storm said.  
  
End  
  
Okay , this was just a pointless , insane idea , perfect for celebrating 30 fics of pointless fun and romance , the real Rietro series starts with "Mutant Convention" , wich will show what happens when Rogue forces Pietro to take her to a Sci-fi/Comic convention , and mayhem ensues when the rest of the gang shows up there!.  
  
Thanks for everything!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
